smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
64 Bot
64 Bot (also known as the Idiot and 64) is a robot who appears in the series of roleplays on Wikia and sometimes Google Plus. Personality He is often appears to be cheerful and happy and optimistic, due to this he can't think, he is so dumb that he often follows anyone who he considers a friend, which with everyone. He is often been shown to have a very nice feeling to everyone and sees everything as cute and adorable, he is also shown to be super dumb to the point he can't think. Despite this, he is smarter than 63 Bot and he is shown to have smart moments like throwing water at fire and helping others. 64 Bot is shown to be a little insane, as he put 500 people in comas, however this may due to the fact of zero experience of being a doctor. 64 Bot is also never concern of anyone's safety, even his own, due to this, he can't process fear. 64 Bot is a very supportive person and always willing to help, even he ends up screwing it up. 64 Bot also seems to be good at counting. Powers and abilities 64 Bot is shown to have tons of abilities: * Superhuman durability: He is actually durable enough to survive his stupidity and more, he is shown to survive and fall from a skyscraper, being on fire, crashing a tank being crush by a jet and even being attacked by foes larger than himself, despite all of that, he walks it off like it's nothing. * Superhuman strength: He is very strong enough to carry an anvil. * Raining anvils: He have the ability to summon raining anvils. * Speed adaptation: He is shown to defy the laws of speed and adapt to the speed he sees, his true speed is unknown. * Immune to being hypnotized: Thanks to his stupidity, he can't be hypnotized. * Immune to being brainwashed: Thanks to his stupidity, he can't be brainwashed. * Destructive Power: 64 Bot is very good at burning down restaurants, flooding places, etc. * Hugz: Although as stupid as the name sound, it is actually very harmful due to 64 Bot's strength, his hugs is very tight. * Endless void: 64 Bot can carry tons of items. * Spamming pans: He can spawn pans of his own. * Randomness: 64 Bot's element, he is so random he pops up when you least expected. * All RP awareness: When he sleeps, regardless the age he is, he actually manage to dream other RPs he been in, it is unknown how he possesses the ability. Weaknesses Like everyone, he have weaknesses: * Personality: His own personality make him completely unfocused and forgetful. * Loving all of existence: Due to this he won't fight others for a reason. * Zero Fighting Experience: He doesn't know how to fight at all. * Can't think: He can't think. Relationship with other characters Lara: Lara and 64 Bot hardly interact with each other, although it is save to assume she view 64 Bot as an idiot. Winter: Winter is one of 64 Bot's love interests and the two get along in the Babies/Childern/Teens RP. TC: TC most likely see 64 Bot as annoy. Anaconda: Anaconda seems to enjoy 64 Bot in Falling Worlds Puppet: The Puppet tends to see 64 Bot really annoying but nice as well 46 Bot: The two are brothers, 46 Bot cares about him Trivia * 64 Bot have love interests: Adv. Funtime Foxy, Anaconda (possibly and one of Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash's OCs) Winter The Cat (One of Clara-The-Nerds OCs), cake, his job (possibly) and Animatronic Smt64, due to this, he might be biasexual * 64 Bot's IQ is Negative One. * 64 Bot appears to be very good at getting fired the day he got hired. * Despite being male, 64 Bot doesn't know his own gender and age. * 64 Bot could have been inspired by Frankie from SMG4. * 64 Bot have tons of themes including all Megalovania (a popular theme of Undertale), Stronger Than You Mash Ups (Even with FNaF Songs), Finale (from Undertale), Temmie Shop and DogSong. * 64 Bot assumes he is a cat. * According to After The Fire, 64 Bot stated the government is after him. * According to most RPs, 64 Bot have 987,654,321 jobs. * 64 Bot's hobbies includes being a retard, drawing on walls, poking others, being annoying, dressing in costumes and smiling. * Elevator music plays in his mind hints he can't think, it may also be a reference to Cosmo from Fairly Odd Parents. * 64 Bot's first artwork design is the first image in The-RolePlay-Hub Wikia, by Clara-The-Nerd, who is an admin here. * In most RPs, it is a running GAG that 64 Bot dreams about other RPs. * In high schools RPs, he is easily bullied, however he isn't aware what a bully is. * 64 Bot sleeps on a roof. * Because 64 Bot was from the military, he have a self destruct sequence in his arms if being broken apart. * Despite having the mind of a child, he was invented in 1985 in a fictional sense. * It is confirmed that 46 Bot and 63 Bot is 64 Bot's brothers. * 64 Bot draws on walls * 64 Bot stated in FNaF High School, he eats from a shiny bin for food, implying he eats from a trash can. * 64 Bot is more of a Misfit. * 64 Bot have dreamy counterparts called Dreamy 64 Bot. * It is unknown how 64 Bot is still alive, despite dying in Shadow Blitztrap reveng. Gallery First Artwork.jpeg Death.png Color.png image.jpeg|64 Bot with Sheirly, Lily, Rosey and Milly Category:Males Category:Robots